


Tainted Luck

by Sweetric



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, all chapters will have warnings if needed, ill put a warning so you can skip it, slowburn, there is sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetric/pseuds/Sweetric
Summary: Naegi Makoto is curious about his life before the killing game, and wonders if he could have prevented Junko from succeeding. With the help of Mitarai Ryota, they discover a way to use brainwashing to recover those memories, however they are not what Makoto expected.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto (unrequited), Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg (past relationship), Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto (current relationship), Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka (unrequited), Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto (unrequited), Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Ultimate Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I have some sort of a plan for this but I'm also making this up as I go along.  
> This is also intended to be a slow burn, so if this is not your cup of tea, I'd stop reading now.  
> Rest of you still here? Good! Let's crack on!

This is my story.

Or at least, the part of the story that was never told. Two years had been striped from our memories like they were nothing; I had always wondered what it was like. To be a normal student at Hope's Peak was something I’d never get to experience, I thought about what would have happened if we had kept those memories. The ruthless killings and painful truths may have never occurred. 

She would have been powerless, that's why she did it.

I thought I had found a solution. A way to get those memories and maybe understand what had happened behind closed doors. Could I understand her better? Would I have stood up to her sooner if I knew? 

“Naegi?”

I perked up. Sat opposite me was a frail-looking guy, the heavy bags under his eyes and his sickly pale skin were as prominent as ever. Sinking down into the seat as he caught my attention, he brushed a strand of hair from his face, and began fiddling with his tie. My jaw opened, but no words seemed to come out. Talking to him has never been this difficult, yet my chest tightened while my hands balled into fists.

“Sorry Mitarai, I understand I’m asking a lot from you. But...I gotta know,” I uttered out.

Ryota’s hazel eyes darted from my hands to my face. A soft frown plastered onto his lips. In response my eyebrows knitted together, and I felt my stomach cringe. 

“Does Kirigiri or Byakuya know about this?”

“No,”

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I trusted Ryota with my plan. However, his sunken expression convinced me that this was a bad idea. I’d never done anything on my own, I’d always relied on Kyoko’s better judgement. I had no reason not to tell her or Byakuya; though, they’re not as guided by emotions as I am, which is the reason I had said nothing.

This goes against everything I know up till now; I couldn’t have helped her. Nobody could, and yet I’m so focused on ‘why?’

Her delirious expression still haunts me; razor acrylic nails, and pale blue eyes pierced my soul. My body tensed, and I saw Ryota stiffen too, as if he had seen those memories as I had. I was lucky enough to have not been in her presence very long, as Ryota once did. I couldn’t imagine what that must have been like, I didn’t want to!

“She... she used brainwashing, right? I only know so many techniques, so I can’t guarantee that it’ll work,” he confessed. 

It had never occurred to me, she had had to brainwash us all individually, could have been collectively. That didn’t matter right now! I don’t care how she did it, I just want to revert it. I desperately clung to the hope that I could remember, taunting me like a dog waiting for a ball to be thrown.

“We won’t know unless we try!” blurted from my mouth. Instinctively, I clasped my hand over my lips to prevent any more words from spilling out, I must not get overzealous or we’ll be caught! 

Calm down, Makoto.

Ryota gave a nod as he rose to his feet. After some fiddling with projectors and cables, he connected his phone to the laptop in front of him, the image projected onto the screen, and illuminated it with a video. Techno colours plasted my vision, I had to blink a few times so my eyes could adjust to the sudden imagery.

Ryota tears a roll of duct tape. Reluctantly, he constrained my wrists and ankles to my seat. I had requested for this, just in case, I don’t want to risk Ryota’s safety, or anyones for that matter. 

Finally, Ryoto walked to the laptop and hovered the cursor over the play button. His hand was trembling, and his ghostly face twitched as beads of sweat trailed down his chin. I realized I had never considered how Ryota must have felt about all this. Forced to make another brainwashing video, using it on his friends.

“Mitarai”

His head whipped to me.

“I’ll be okay. I know you don’t trust yourself, but I do. This will work,” 

He stared at me for a pregnant minute. A nod from him calmed my nerves as he pressed play.

Waddling back to me, he gently placed his clammy fingertips on my temples, and turned my attention back to the screen. They began to move, both the video and Ryota’s hands as he massaged my forehead. 

It was soothing at first, then the brainwashing began.

Desperately, my brain repulsed the intrusion, causing my body to squirm and fight. My voice wanted to scream, and as sudden as I did, I felt something sticky slap over my trap. Forcibly, I straightened my posture as the wheels in my mind spun.

Darkness.


	2. Ultimate Lucky Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some good old brainwashing to kick things off!  
> Now, time for some flash-backing!

“Makoto... Makoto?”

My body began to move slowly, I fluttered my eyelids as I adjusted to the sudden light.

“Did you hear what I said?”

Following the source of sound, I saw a familiar, yet concerned expression plastered on the pop idol’s face. 

Raising my head, I tiredly hummed at her question. In return she sighed before tucking a stand of navy hair behind her ear. I must have fallen asleep during class, or maybe I zoned out again? Either way, I had a strange sense of deja vu wash over me.

“Um... sorry Sayaka, could you repeat that?” 

Subconsciously, I scratched my cheek as I spoke.

“I was saying that me, Aoi and Sakura are going for ice cream later, you wanna come along?”

Her lips curved upwards, exposing her dimples and rosy cheeks. Her face glowed in the golden sun and her eyes sparked. How could anyone refuse a smile like that? I didn’t give it two thoughts as I gave an enthusiast nod.

Perhaps a little too enthusiast; she giggled at me, which made my cheeks burn and lip twitch. How such an average person like me is friends with a cute pop sensation is beyond me, but I don’t think either of us would have it any other way. It makes me wonder why we weren’t friends in middle school, though we were never in the same classes or social groups. 

“Makoto?”

“Yes?”

Sayaka was already halfway out of the door. 

“We’re all meeting at the fountain, be there by 5?”

“O-Of course!”

I tossed my bag over my shoulder, and tailed her out of the door. We parted ways, not that we had any reason to, but I prefer to wander around the school. I passed the schoolyard before I stopped at one statue in particular. I’d never seen this statue before, nor have I even been here. I couldn’t even remember how I wound up here in the first place; nice going Makoto.

My eyes thrust upwards, head craning back to catch a better view of the monument. As the sun lowered in the sky, its shadow loomed over me. Accurate, I could feel a weight fall on my shoulders; the shadow traced the memories of my classmates, all with actual talents and skills.

I’m just…

“Worthless,”

Funny, my lips never moved.

Slowly, my feet shifted. Emerging from the shadow, I circled the statue and stretched my neck out from around the corner. Opposite me popped out a figure. The figure in question basked in the evening glow, chin raised, eyes closed.

Fluffy, white fibers swayed in the cool breeze. The male pulled his knees closer to his chest and rested his chin in his arms. Finally, he opened his eyes to reveal they were a pale green; kinda like mine, but his thin features made those eyes appear more narrow. 

A soft gasp triggered my body to leap backwards, and with my luck I ended up clumsily tumbling onto my ass. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

I flicked my face up, and there he stood. Bent over, hand extended with a flicker of sympathy under his watchful eyes. Begrudgingly, I clasped my palm over his wrist and he hoisted me up. It hadn’t occurred to me, but the guy’s height dominated my own (like most people). 

And yet, he shrank in my presence.

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to startle you”

“N-No no, I shouldn’t have disturbed you, please forgive me”

Bowing my head, I half expected for him to agree with me, or at least sympathise with me.

“You ultimates are so kind! To worthless trash like me, you should grind me beneath your foot for even being in your presence!”

Immediately after, he wrapped himself in his arms. His expression twisted into what could only uncomfortably describe as excitement; an almost lustrous excitement.

“A-Aren’t you an ultimate as well?” I dared to ask.

He stared at me. His sickly sweet smile returned and he ran his elongated fingers through his hair, only for it to spring back into its original position.

“I wouldn’t call my talent ‘ultimate’, it’s merely by chance that I’m here. But I’m definitely grateful! I get to see the others’ hope shine so brightly!”

A satisfied sigh escaped his lips. I’m not the only lucky student...wait, I’m not alone?

My body felt lighter and my posture straightened; maybe I’m not so worthless after all, I have someone I can relate to! The air rushed through my fingers, making me feel lighter, my chest swelled and cheeks brightened.

“I’m the lucky student for my class too!” I exclaimed, “this is great! Oh, I should probably introduce myself, my name is Makoto Naegi!”

“Huh?”

I paused. The other's excitement had been snuffed out like a candle, he looked...disgusted. Had I done something wrong? Maybe my sudden burst of enthusiasm caught him off guard? Then why is he forcing a smile?

“I-I see. My mistake, but it can’t be helped. Still, you can become a stepping stone for you classmates, so their hope can shine brightly”

“I-I mean...I’d like to help my classmates be the best they can be. But a stepping stone?” 

“It’s our duty! Someone like me will never be truly worthy of being in a place like this. And neither will you”

This guy is something else. Despite my best efforts, I frowned, my eyes shifted to my feet. It’s true, I don’t belong here; not like Sayaka, or Asahina, or Togami. This despairing feeling clutched my chest, weighing my thoughts on my shoulders.

“No, that's wrong!” burst from my mouth. It felt strange, but liberating to spit those words out. 

“We’re here for a reason! No, we have every right to be here. 1 chance in a million and we were chosen, doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

A dry, heavy wheeze left his mouth, as well as a small drop of drool. 

“Interesting. You really believe that us lucksters can be equal to the ultimates?”

My mouth ran dry, a lump had formed in my throat.

“Y-Yes.”

A brow raised at my answer. The degrading look he once owned had turned curious, and the more he stared, the more I pondered at the question. I hadn’t meant to be overzealous, after all, I was just an average guy who, in the midst of all my bad luck, had been fortunate enough to be chosen to attend this school.

Yet, I was so sure when I had answered.

“I...never got your name” I changed the subject.

“Does it matter?”

“O-Of course!”

I gave him a stern gaze, despite my lack of confidence. He hummed, and smirked.

“Nagito Komaeda”

A sharp bell pierced through our conversation. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed some straggling students making their leave to class. I stared across to the school building and frowned at the thought of heading back to a classroom full of my superiors. 

I turned to say goodbye to Nagito, but no sooner than I did, he had already vanished.


End file.
